


A game of distraction

by Simbanrat



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simbanrat/pseuds/Simbanrat
Summary: Clearly Ben would be much better at distracting Callum than Whitney was.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	A game of distraction

**Author's Note:**

> A reworking of a Whitney/Callum scene.

Callum had his finger on the trigger, looking around the abandoned warehouse, searching for the enemy. He saw something out the corner of his eye, a flash, and suddenly he was pressing his finger down, shooting the man running towards him. The man went down, and he turned and shot at another person. He could hear his friends shouting at him, warning him there were other people on their way, to watch out and run. Just as he turned to take aim at another sniper, something blocked his view, obstructing his line of fire and ruining his chance at making it out of this place alive. 

“Babe what are you doing” Ben asked as walked in front of the tele, ruining Callum’s game. 

“Ben!! You know Thursday night is call of duty night, you just got me killed” Callum huffed in reply, annoyed that his boyfriend purposely interrupted his game. Ben held his hands up and tried to act innocent, feigning ignorance. Ben was still stood in front of the TV, making sure Callum couldn’t see what was happening or being able to rejoin. Callum reached out, put his hand on Ben’s hip, and shoved him to one side. Ben pouted as Callum adjusted his headphone speaker piece and started to talk to his friends, formulating a plan for the game. Ben huffed and stomped back out of the room. Callum continued on with his mission, apologising to the others and getting right back into the action. 

Callum was left in peace for twenty minutes, he’d got his flow back in the game and his friends were encouraging him, he was on a roll, managing to shoot lots of the enemy and they were making headway on their mission. But then Ben walked back into the room. He leisurely walked past the tv, making sure that his boyfriend saw him, and stood just off to the side of the flatscreen. Callum’s eye was immediately drawn away from the screen, his game forgotten. 

Ben reached down to get something off of a low shelf, leaning over and purposely directing his bottom half towards his boyfriend. Callum swallowed hard and despite his attempt at trying to concentrate back on the game, he failed miserably. He couldn’t take his eyes off the man in front of him. The lads were talking to him, asking him why he wasn’t shooting at the men advancing towards him, but he ignored them. His mind was fully on the man currently bent over, with just a tight pair of black trunks to save his modesty. His perfectly round arse framed amazingly, creating the perfect peach shape. Callum shuffled in his seat slightly, aware of the growing bulge in his jeans. He reached up and pulled the microphone away from his mouth and growled out, 

“Ben, what are you doing”

Ben angled his body slightly, twisting so that he could turn his head towards Callum, but stay in his current position with his bum in the air. “Just looking for a book babe” he replied as if it were obvious and normal for him to be walking around practically naked and suggestively teasing his boyfriend. To be fair, he was good at teasing, but this was the first time he was so blatant about it, but he felt slighted, how dare his lover rather be chatting to his friends and killing a load of fake men in a stupid game. He had to make a point, Callum needed to pay him a bit more attention, Ben needed to show him that he was a much better option than some murderous computer game. 

“Ah found it” Ben announced as he snatched at whatever book he was able to lay his hands on first. He bent his knees, crouching on the ground for a second and then slowly pushed his bum out and raised himself back into a standing position, teasingly rolling his arse. He turned around and looked at Callum, one hand on his hip and a book in the other, he popped his hip and licked his lips. Callum looked him up and down, his wet lips, his perfect torso, erect nipples and the growing tent in the black pants. Ben was staring straight at him, and then moved the hand from his hip towards the front of his pants. 

Callum announced to his mates that he had to go, and he pulled off his headset and threw it to one side along with the controller he was holding. “Get here now” he demanded to Ben, wanting him to sort out the very real problem that was currently growing in his pants. Ben just waved him off and replied “sorry babe, I’m having an early night, I really wanted to read this book. Good night”. He set off back to the bedroom, but Callum managed to grab him by the waistband of his pants, and pulled the smaller man towards him. Ben lost his balance and fell onto the sofa beside him. “Hey!” he feigned annoyance as Callum lent over to kiss at his neck, Ben half heartedly tried to push his boyfriend away. “I want to read my book, and haven’t you got a game to get back to”, he stated. “Nah ah” Callum mumbled into Ben’s neck, “you started this, you’re finishing it”.

Ben put his hand up, next to Callum’s face and pushed him away, “sorry babe, I’ve wanted to read this for ages, maybe we can do this tomorrow”, Ben went to get up, but Callum grabbed at him and manoeuvred him around, Ben ended up straddling Callum’s lap, his hard cock now rubbing up against Callum’s. Callum reached out, put his hand around Ben’s neck and pulled his head down, pulling his face to him and capturing his mouth with his own. Ben moaned and discarded the book that was still in his hand, pushing his tongue into the other man’s mouth and grinding his hips, driving his boyfriend wild. He grabbed at Callum’s head and held it in place while he kissed him, with Callum’s hands travelling down to cup at Ben’s perfect arse. They started to rut against each other, their cocks separated only by the thin cloth of Ben’s pants and the rough denim of Callum’s jeans. They both moaned at the sensations and kissed each other with abandon. 

The Gruffalo book was ignored upside down on the floor. 


End file.
